


The (Love) Struggles of Aomine

by the_crazyones



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_crazyones/pseuds/the_crazyones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The numerous hijinks Aomine endures as he tries to confess to Momoi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The (Love) Struggles of Aomine

"So, Aomine-kun, how long did it take you to realise these feelings towards Momoi-san again?"  
  
Kuroko swirled his vanilla shake and took a long sip as he stared at Aomine with his perceptive eyes. They were both in Maji Burger, enjoying a drink after their biweekly one-to-one basketball practices. (After a lot of humming and hawing during a conversation 3 days post-Winter Cup, Kuroko had finally managed to glean from a stuttering Aomine that he had wanted to re-start their one-on-one practice sessions.).  
  
Aomine sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair. He glared at Kuroko. “You just want to laugh at me again, don’t you?”  
  
Kuroko just stared back at him innocently, the quiet sounds of him slurping the drink filling the air.  
  
Aomine closed his eyes, and then said with gritted teeth, “I’d been feeling confused about constantly wanting to be around her for weeks…and then I started to do stupid things like,” and here, he started lowering his voice and muttering quickly, “pulling-her-hair-and-stealing-her-bag-pretending-she-had-left-it-in-my-house-just-so-she’d-come-get-it.”  
  
He stirred his iced tea sulkily. “And then just two weeks ago I glanced at some dumb  _shojo manga_ left on the table of some classmate and saw that the guy character had done the  _exact same thing._ " Aomine pulled a hand down his face embarrassedly. "So in total…six months." He sighed again, and scowled at Kuroko.  
  
Kuroko nodded contemplatively, the straw still in his mouth. “Aomine-kun, I know your emotional maturity was definitely below that of a sixteen-year-old, but six months certainly defied my expectations.”  
  
Aomine deepened his scowl at Kuroko. “I just want you to tell me how to…how to fix this! It’s seriously driving me insane.” He took a violent sip of his iced tea.  
  
Kuroko sighed through his nose, and then released the straw from his mouth. Steepling his fingers in front of him, he leaned forward and then said, “Aomine-kun, there is a simple solution to your problem.” He paused (for dramatic effect, Aomine thought sulkily). “You merely need to ask her out.”  
  
Kuroko smiled with satisfaction, and then continued drinking his shake. When he looked up, it was to see a dumbfounded Aomine.  
  
"That’s it?" Aomine said in wonder.  
  
Kuroko sighed again, and said, “Yes, Aomine-kun, when a boy likes a girl, that is the only course of action to take.” He quietly slurped down the last drop of his drink. “Ah.” He looked up at Aomine again. “Please don’t do it the way you tried to reinstate our practice sessions.” Kuroko frowned in memory of the conversation. “That was…very painful to participate in.”  
  
Aomine scowled at Kuroko. “Bastard.”

*

And so, Aomine took Kuroko’s advice the very next day. After the bell rang school to a close, he swept his near-empty notebooks and mint-condition textbooks into his bag at top speed, and then went right up to Momoi, who was chatting with some other girls while packing up her bag. He cleared his throat to get her attention.  
  
She didn’t hear him.  
  
Feeling himself turn red, Aomine slammed his hand on the table next to him, and cleared his throat even louder.  
  
The whole class turned to look at him. A pen clattered to the floor.  
  
"Umm…we’ll just talk to you about this statistics problem another time, Satsuki-san," the girl speaking to Momoi said as she looked at Aomine strangely (but frankly, Aomine honestly didn’t care who she was). She walked away with the other girls, all of them whispering behind their hands and looking at Aomine. Aomine wanted to thumb his nose at them, but refrained, because this was more important. He turned to look at Momoi, who was looking disapprovingly at him with crossed arms.  
  
"Uh…hey. I need to talk to you," Aomine said unnecessarily, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.  
  
Momoi opened her mouth, and looked like she wanted to lecture him, but after a moment, changed her mind and sighed instead. “Okay, what is it, Dai-chan?”  
  
Aomine felt his ears heat up. Why the hell was he feeling so embarrassed? He couldn’t do math very well, but he was sure even the smartest mathematicians in the world would have trouble deriving the total time for all his and Momoi’s conversations together.  
  
"Er…this weekend…we go out, do stuff, that fine?" He felt his words tangle up on his tongue. He sounded like a damn caveman!  
  
Momoi frowned in confusion. “What?”  
  
"Let’s go do some stuff this weekend in Harajuku together," Aomine said in a rush. "We can go shopping for clothes, basketball equipment, er,  _calculators,_ anything you want to buy or do, we’ll do that!” He looked at her earnestly.  
  
Momoi brightened up at once. “Seriously, Dai-chan? Okay then, let’s go!” And she smiled such a beautiful smile, Aomine felt his legs become like jelly (not that he was trying to take a leaf out of that guy character from the  _shojo manga_ or anything).  
  
This weekend couldn’t come fast enough.

*

That weekend’s outing couldn’t end quickly enough.  
  
Aomine was scowling as he dragged his feet following Momoi and, of all the annoying people in the world,  _Kise,_ around. When he saw the blond grinning at him at the Momoi house doorstep as he went to pick her up, rather than feeling his heart sink like some dumb cliche, he felt like punching something, preferably Kise’s face. Momoi had chosen that moment to come out of the house, and said, “Ah, since I wanted to go clothes shopping today, I thought Ki-chan would be the perfect companion! He’s a famous model after all, and definitely has better taste than you! So I invited him along!”  
  
As Kise and Momoi became perky with each other, Aomine chose to ignore the fact that she had only worn the hoodie she wore  _all the time_ while he had painstakingly spent nearly 45 minutes picking out his own outfit this morning, in favour of calling Kuroko in this emergency situation.  
  
When Kuroko picked up, Aomine hissed angrily at him, “Tetsu! I’m in trouble! You know that  _plan_ we discussed that day? Well,  _Kise’s_ here to ruin it! What should I do?”  
  
He paused to press the phone into his ear, hard, in order to hear more of Kuroko’s miracle solutions. But he couldn’t hear anything except some very faint, stifled coughing sounds, which sounded very much like…  
  
"Tetsu! You bastard! Stop laughing!"

*

Aomine was at his wit’s end. Lying on his bed, he bounced the basketball against the wall. He did some push-ups on the floor. He followed those by performing some sit-ups. And then he did some more push-ups.  
  
And then, he took a deep breath, and, scowling at himself, grabbed his mobile phone. Scrolling down a short distance to the name ‘Akashi’, he grimaced as he clicked ‘Call’.  
  
After only a few rings, Akashi picked up. “Daiki. I’ve been expecting your call. I do have a solution to your current predicament.”  
  
Aomine gaped. “Wh-Wha-? How could you possibly-?" He suddenly felt a rage rise within him.

"Tetsu told you! I’m gonna kill that little-“  
  
"No, Tetsuya did not inform me of this."  
  
Aomine blinked at his words, then frowned in confusion. He dropped onto his bed, and said, “So, if Tetsu didn’t tell you, how did you…”  
  
"I just knew, of course."  
  
Aomine rolled onto his stomach, and, with his voice muffled by his pillow, muttered, “Supernatural freak.”  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"Never mind," said Aomine quickly. "So, what do you have for me?" He grinned to himself. If anyone could solve a problem, it was his former captain.  
  
"Daiki, I’ve emailed you a script. Memorise that  _exactly_ and say it to Satsuki verbatim.”  
  
"Verbatim?"  
  
Akashi pinched the bridge of his nose. “Word for word.”  
  
"Ah right! You can count on me! I have an excellent memory!"

*

"Er…I would very much like it if our relationship were to…no, wait! I mean, it’s uh…I would like it  _very much_ for our progress in our platonic relationship…no, I think it was, I would like it  _very much_  for our  _platonic_ relationship to step upwards…or was it ‘take a step’? Yeah! I mean to say, I would like it  _very much_ for our  _platonic_ relationship to  _take a step_ forward…to…uh…”  
  
Aomine trailed off and looked wide-eyed in his panic. He couldn’t remember the rest!  
  
Momoi just stared at Aomine. “Dai-chan, you’re acting very weird. I didn’t understand a word you just said!”  
  
Aomine panicked. He lifted up his hand as though making a gesture to emphasise a point he was beginning to say…and ended up pulling Momoi’s hair instead.  
  
As Momoi yelped and exclaimed her reprimands, Aomine mentally imagined himself ripping up the script Akashi had given him, burning the pieces, and burying the ashes somewhere no humans had ventured before.  
  
Over in Kyoto, Akashi suddenly looked up. He felt his omniscient senses tingling. Daiki had to be admonished for something. Anything.

*

"Hey, man, you seem kind of depressed," Kagami told Aomine, as they both drank some water from the vending machine near the court. They had just finished one of their weekly streetball matches, and were now taking a rest. "As much as I hate to admit it…you weren’t defending me as aggressively as usual, and…" Kagami grimaced like he was tasting something bitter. "…so I only lost by 10 points, instead of 16 like always."  
  
Aomine jerked in surprise. “What? I’m not depressed! Y- _you’re_ the one who isn’t as aggressive as usual!” he said defensively.  
  
Kagami just sighed. “Look, do you want to tell me or not? I can’t stay for long, Alex is in Japan, and I promised her we would go for dinner together tonight since Tatsuya will be coming too.”  
  
Aomine shuffled a little in discomfort. Should he tell Kagami? It seemed like he would only make fun of him. But then, deciding he had nothing to lose now that his ego had already been dragged through the mud and trampled due to the previous failures, he started to say, “Um…you see, there’s this thing with Satsuki, and this thing kind of involves, uh…the romantic sort-“  
  
"Taiga~!"  
  
One of the most beautiful women he had ever seen (compared to all the idols in his magazines, of course…to Aomine, the most beautiful girl would always have to be Satsuki) barrelled into Kagami, and unbelievably, planted a kiss right on his mouth. Aomine spluttered in shock, and started choking.  
  
"Taiga~! I missed you so much, I just  _had_ to come to the nearest basketball court when you told me you were playing streetball before having dinner with me! So I just wandered around until I saw your cute red hair through the fence-“  
  
"Hey."  
  
Alex turned in surprise to look at Aomine. She smiled, winked, and waved at him, “Oh, hello~! You’re the  _fantastic_  basketball player who made Taiga so desperate to learn from me, aren’t you? If it hadn’t been for you, he wouldn’t have gone back to LA, and I wouldn’t have come to Japan,  _even though_ he was participating in a national tournament!” She put Kagami in a headlock at this statement. “So I really have to thank you that I can reconnect with my cute student now!” She ruffled his hair as she grinned at Aomine. Kagami just spluttered and tried to squirm away from her.  
  
Aomine would have blushed if he hadn’t been fixated on the question he just  _had_ to ask her. “Why did you kiss him just now? Just like that? Without any warning?”  
  
Alex looked at him in surprise, still firmly gripping Kagami as she contemplated his question. And then, she suddenly released Kagami and moved to pat him on the head as he gasped and tried to rearrange the collar of his T-shirt. “Why, because I was just really glad to see him of course! And I wanted to show him  _just how much_ I cared about him. There’s no other action that can convey this as well as kissing can.” She winked at Aomine as she said this.  
  
Aomine felt the throngs of realisation course through his body. He knew what to do now.

*

"Hey! Satsuki!"  
  
Momoi, who had been rearranging the notebooks at the teacher’s desk for the end of the day (it was her turn for classroom duty), turned to look at Aomine. He walked up to her, then stood a foot away from her. As she tilted her head questioningly, he just looked at her, frowning slightly, and feeling anticipation building in his body.  
  
Then, Aomine let instincts take over, and leant in slowly to kiss her. When he had decided to do this, he had imagined the situation over and over, trying to enact how he would stand, how she would stand, where they would be (and just to be clear, he did  _not_ try to look up that one  _shojo manga_ that time). Embarrassingly, it had led to him shuffling around his room as he tried to learn how to position himself during the action itself, and his mother just staring at him for a full minute until he awkwardly realised she had come into his room to invite him to dinner.  
  
Now, however, it felt natural. And, just as naturally as he leant in to kiss her, she naturally tilted her head upwards. And, when he felt her touch, he felt a sense of purity and sincerity that he hadn’t experienced for a long time.  
  
When they drew apart, Aomine looked at her imploringly, and anxiously asked, “Do you underst-?”  
  
"Yes, Dai-chan," Momoi interrupted him, rolling her eyes. She took his hand, and brushed it softly and gently, with feather-like touch.  
  
Because what Aomine didn’t realise was that Momoi understood him more than anyone else in the world, and Aomine was always, always a man of action and instinct. What he couldn’t reach her with words, he could always reach her with pure and natural action.


End file.
